Home
by Ore Fubar
Summary: / cukup ingat saja bahwa aku adalah rumahmu / / kau tidak akan menemukan gadis yang mampu menampung egomu selain dia. camkan itu / /Naruhina/ /OneShoot/ RnR?


Setahu Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata adalah tempatnya untuk memuntahkan cerita lengkap dengan keluh kesah dipenuhi kekesalan dan caci makian.

Ketika Naruto merasa tertekan kemudian enggan berbicara saat mereka bertemu, maka Hinata akan mengerti. Kedua tangannya dengan lembut meraih kepala Naruto, memeluknya dengan sayang, kemudian berkata ; "bicaralah padaku."

Naruto tidak akan melawan, maupun berbicara sesuai permintaan Hinata. Si pirang hanya akan menikmati bagaimana sayangnya tangan-tangan Hinata yang membelai kepalanya, bagaimana lembutnya suara itu bertutur tidak mau melukai perasaannya, dan bagaimana sabarnya Hinata ketika Naruto bersikap dingin tanpa alasan ataupun tanpa Hinata yang berbuat kesalahan.

"aku cemas kau meninggalkanku."

Naruto berkata jujur ketika keduanya sedang menikmati makan siang di sebuah tempat sederhana yang banyak pemuda-pemudinya. Hinata terdiam sebentar, melanjutkan makan dengan tenang tanpa mengatakan apa-apa selama beberapa menit. Naruto menunggu dengan setengah kecewa, ia berharap reaksi Hinata lebih mengejutkan daripada hanya sekedar menjeda aktifitasnya kemudian melanjutkannya tanpa merespon lebih jauh.

"kau tidak perlu cemas, Naruto-kun. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

Naruto tidak puas, tidak. Ia ingin Hinata merasa senang, atau terharu atas pengakuannya tadi. Si pirang melampiaskan ketidakpuasannya dalam bentuk membisu, sebelum iris sapphire nya sedikit melebar mendapati sebuah sumpit yang mengantarkan lebih banyak makanan pada piringnya.

Itu Hinata.

"nah, kau belum kenyang, kan? Kalau mau minta saja, tidak perlu menggombal seperti itu." Hinata tersenyum seraya memindahkan makanan dari piringnya ke piring Naruto, si pirang terdiam saja kemudian tertawa.

"aku percaya kepadamu." Ujarnya, melempar tatapan lembut pada gadisnya.

Hinata menghela napas, "cukup ingat saja bahwa aku adalah rumahmu."

Ya, Hinata adalah rumahnya.

Rumahnya.

– _tidak sampai bulan Agustus datang._

"sudah, selesai. Kita putus."

Naruto mengetikkan kata-kata itu dengan dengki bertumpuk di hati, nyaris berminggu-minggu mereka tidak bisa bertemu dan percakapan hanya diisi oleh pertengkaran saja. Dulu, ketika mereka bertengkar, Hinata akan banyak mengiriminya pembelaan atau alibi-alibi bahwa ia tidak bersalah sehingga mereka bisa berdebat sampai berjam-jam, namun kali ini gadis itu lebih pasif dan tidak banyak membalas.

Hinata hanya meng-iya-kan, meminta maaf, lalu memohon pada Naruto untuk kembali kepadanya. Naruto merasa janggal, ia tidak suka Hinata yang mengalah, seolah-olah Hinata sudah lelah meladeni kemarahannya hingga bersikap acuh tak acuh seperti itu.

" _aku menyerah mengejarmu. Kembalilah kapanpun kau mau, tanganku selalu terbuka untukmu."_

Itulah kata-kata terakhir yang ia baca dari Hinata sebelum Naruto memutuskan untuk memblokir kontaknya, ia benar-benar tertekan dengan perubahan sikap Hinata yang menjadi lebih pasif dan terkesan acuh kepadanya.

Hinata tidak lagi benar-benar menunjukkan perasaannya, gadis itu selalu membiarkan Naruto yang meledak-ledak kemudian mencacinya tanpa ragu. Naruto bertanya-tanya apakah gadis itu memang sudah menyerah untuk mengatasinya, meskipun terkadang ia masih bisa mendapatkan belaian lembut dan menangkan yang hanya membuatnya ingin menangis saja.

" _tanpa sadar emosiku sudah mati."_

Itulah yang Hinata katakan ketika ditanya oleh Kiba tentang hubungannya dengan Naruto.

Naruto menyengajakan diri untuk menyuruh Kiba menanyakan hal tersebut karena ia ingin tahu jawaban Hinata versi untuk orang lain dengan versi untuk dirinya. Ketika ditanya, Hinata awalnya tersenyum seperti biasa, kemudian ketika nama Naruto terucap, senyumnya makin melebar dengan mata sipit dan helaan napas.

"tolong jangan tanya apa-apa padaku, tanyakan saja itu pada Naruto."

 _Sejak kapan suffix –kun itu menghilang?_

"kenapa kau menjadi pasif dan datar seperti itu ketika bersamaku? Kau tidak lagi menyayangiku, capek menghadapiku?"

Kemudian Naruto memberanikan diri untuk bertanya langsung kepada Hinata dengan mencegat gadis itu di gerbang sekolah dan mengajaknya untuk berbincang sejenak. Ekspresi Hinata benar-benar membuatnya frustasi, hanya senyum seperti biasa seolah-olah kondisi mereka memang tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

"ada apa? Aku memang seperti ini, lagipula aku sudah mengatakan kepadamu bahwa kau bisa kembali kapanpun kau mau. Apalagi yang kurang?"

Hinata benar-benar sialan.

"tidak, aku tidak akan kembali kepadamu. Tidak ada untungnya buatku."

Lalu ia meninggalkan gadis itu yang tanpa sepengetahuan –menangis masih dengan senyum terpatri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata tidak pernah menunjukkan eksistensinya lagi.

Entah itu di akun media sosialnya, ataupun dalam kehidupan nyata. Satu-satunya kesempatan bagi Naruto untuk bisa melihat gadis itu adalah ketika ia di sekolah, letak kelas yang berbeda gedung membuatnya semakin sulit untuk menemukan sosok indigo tersebut.

Ia bahkan cemas gadis itu mati.

"Kiba, apa kau melihat Hinata?"

Kiba menatapnya heran, menggaruk kepalanya kemudian mengangguk. "tentu, aku sering melihatnya ketika pulang sekolah. Dia setiap hari ada, hanya saja terlihat lebih tenang dan tidak bersama siapapun."

Dimakan penasaran dan rindu, Naruto memutuskan untuk menunggu di gedung tempat kelas Hinata berada untuk sekedar melihat kondisi gadis itu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Bel pulang berbunyi, Naruto segera bersembunyi diantara kerumunan siswa yang berdiri di balkon gedung yang menghadap ke gerbang sekolah karena gengsi jika Hinata mengetahui bahwa ia datang kesana untuk melihat si indigo. Mata sapphire nya gencar mencari, kemudian terfokus pada satu titik ; seorang gadis berambut biru tua sebahu yang mengenakan jaket dan berjalan sendirian dengan tenang.

Ah.

Tidak seharusnya Naruto datang untuk melihatnya.

Mata amethyst itu benar-benar mati. Hinata hanyalah raga tanpa jiwa yang melakukan aktifitas seperti biasanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

Benar-benar sebuah timming yang buruk. Ketika si pirang berjalan di koridor menuju lab fisika untuk menyusul Sasuke, tanpa sengaja ia menemukan Hinata bersama seorang lelaki berambut merah –sedang berhadapan di pintu depan ruang kesehatan.

Dan kata-kata sialan itu menohok jiwanya –Naruto melemas sesaat.

Ia mengamati ekspresi Hinata –tersenyum wajar kemudian menghela napas.

"terima kasih. Tapi kau memilih orang yang salah. Ada baiknya kau berpikir ulang untuk menyukaiku dan memilihku untuk menjadi pacarmu. Aku tidak berniat untuk menyukai siapapun lagi setelah semuanya. Kau bisa frustasi menghadapi gadis tanpa emosi sepertiku."

Lelaki yang menyatakan perasaannya pada Hinata termenung.

"tidak masalah." Ujarnya. Naruto menahan napas, ingin menerjang dan menonjok lelaki itu.

"itu masalah buatku. Memiliki orang yang disayang membuat kelemahanmu semakin banyak. Aku cukup punya satu kelemahan, karena itulah aku tidak berniat untuk menyukai siapapun setelah semuanya. Aku bisa menikmati diriku sendiri, tidak perlu orang lain."

Lelaki itu nampak masih belum menyerah, "apa kau seperti ini gara-gara seseorang?"

Hinata terdiam dan senyumnya menghilang.

"tidak, emosiku mati dengan sendirinya. Tidak ada yang salah, dan sebaiknya kau menyerah."

"siapa dia? Siapa lelaki itu sampai membuatmu seperti ini?"

Naruto akan benar-benar menemui lelaki itu nanti.

"maaf, dan selamat tinggal."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"kau, anjing. Hentikan itu, dia bukan siapa-siapamu."

Naruto menggertak keras pada lelaki berambut merah yang kemarin menyatakan perasaannya kepada Hinata, yang digertaki hanya diam dengan wajah datar –mengingatkan Naruto pada Hinata.

"ah, karenamu dia jadi seperti itu?"

Si merah melepaskan diri dengan mudah, bersandar di tembok dengan kedua tangan di lipat di dada. Naruto benar-benar emosi, ingin membunuh siapapun yang mencoba mendekati Hinata.

"tidakkah kau kasihan kepadanya? Dia depresi, kemudian mati karenamu."

Naruto tersenyum congkak, "hah! Itu salahnya karena sudah membuatku kerepotan dengan drama-drama bikinannya."

Si rambut merah menatap tajam, "bukannya dia berusaha untuk membawamu kembali bahkan meminta maaf berkali-kali?"

"maaf saja tidak cukup. Dia benar-benar membuatku down dan menderita."

"dan kau pikir dia tidak demikian? Dia lebih parah terkena dampak –"

"orang luar tau apa? Diam saja anjing!"

Naruto berteriak emosi, napasnya memberat dan terburu-buru. Si rambut merah berjalan menjauh, "baik, aku menyerah." Ujarnya.

Sebelum benar-benar pergi, si merah berbalik dan berkata yakin. "kau tidak akan menemukan gadis yang mampu menampung egomu selain dia. Camkan itu."

Setelah benar-benar sendirian dengan emosi yang perlahan reda, Naruto menangis.

.

.

.

.

"Naruto, Hinata menghilang."

Si pirang berharap, pagi itu Kiba cuma berguyon kurang ajar demi menghiburnya yang terlihat kurang tidur. Dengan tawa dipaksakan Naruto menepuk bahu temannya itu, "tidak lucu kawan." Lalu berusaha menghindar dengan cepat-cepat duduk di kursinya.

Sasuke datang menghampiri, duduk di samping Naruto.

"Hyuuga kabur."

 _Ah, begitu._

"yasuda." Naruto berkata tidak perduli, mengeluarkan gadgetnya dan menunjukkan sesuatu kepada Sasuke. "lihat, aku berhasil menggaet adik kelas yang manis." Pamernya, menunjukkan riwayat chat yang dilakukannya dengan seorang junior kemarin malam. Sasuke menghela napas.

"dimana hatimu?"

Naruto datar, "tidak punya."

Sasuke beranjak, "pantas." Ujarnya sebelum benar-benar pergi.

Naruto terdiam, menengadahkan kepala dan menerawang. Kabur? Hinata tidak akan pernah berbuat senekat itu.

"meskipun kau menduga bahwa dia tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu, bukankah kemungkinan selalu ada? Dia depresi dan tertekan, melarikan diri bukanlah hal yang tidak mungkin. Ketika dia sudah mencapai batasnya, kemudian tidak ada yang datang menolongnya, maka berakhirlah sudah."

"apa?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada lelah, separuh menyesal telah berhubungan dengan gadis Hyuuga tersebut.

"bunuh diri."

Shikamaru Nara menatapnya datar dan serius, menjelaskan seolah-olah bahwa Naruto harus melakukan sesuatu sebelum semuanya _terlambat._ Namun Naruto tidak merespon apa-apa, hanya terdiam kemudian beranjak.

"yasuda, bukan urusanku juga."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Libur semester 3 telah dimulai. Hinata sudah benar-benar lenyap dalam hidupnya, Naruto tenggelam dalam perasaan kelam yang tidak kunjung berakhir menghantui tiap harinya.

Si pirang terduduk lemas di atas kursi belajarnya, menatap kosong pada layar laptop yang menampilkan beranda akun media sosial yang telah ia acuhkan beberapa jam lamanya. Lelaki itu menghela napas, mengusap wajah gusar. Hinata benar-benar berhasil membuat kepalanya meletup-letup, perasaannya bergolak hebat antara benci dan khawatir.

Khawatir? Untuk apa?

Naruto membenci gadis itu. Gadis itu adalah gadis terburuk yang pernah ia temui, gadis dengan pride dan ego super tinggi yang tidak pernah mendengarkan orang lain dan hanya mementingkan diri sendiri –

" _kau tidak akan menemukan gadis yang mampu menampung egomu selain dia. Camkan itu."_

Naruto menahan napas. Telinganya berdenging sakit.

" _cukup ingat saja bahwa aku adalah rumahmu."_

HINATA –

"Naruto! Ada kiriman paket untukmu!"

Naruto terkesiap dan terlonjak dari kursinya, Kushina menatap heran pada sang putra yang terlihat kebingungan. Ibu satu anak itu menghampiri putranya, memegang bahu Naruto dan tersenyum lembut.

"ada paket untukmu."

Setelah menyimpan kardus dengan berbagai selotip di samping sang anak, Kushina beranjak pergi untuk melanjutkan acara memasaknya. Naruto terdiam beberapa saat, berusaha kembali pada raganya kemudian menatapk kardus cukup besar di depannya.

Naruto membuka dengan lamat kardus tersebut. Hatinya benar-benar tidak tega merusak tiap selotip yang merekatkan sudut-sudut kardus, setelah semuanya selesai dibuka dengan rapi –ia menahan napas.

Itu Hinata, yang mengirimkan sebuah sweater berwarna hitam –beserta sebuah papan nama kecil yang terbuat dari kayu bertuliskan nama Naruto, dihiasi beberapa bunga dan didominasi warna hitam pekat.

Secarik kertas yang terselip Naruto ambil dengan bergetar –ia cemas, cemas, cemas. Si pirang menarik napas keras, membuka kertas tersebut kemudian mulai membacanya.

.

 _Halo Naruto._

 _Bagaimana kabarmu? Baik?_

 _Sudah dapat perempuan baru? –ah, ya. selamat untuk hidup. Aku selalu mencemaskan kalau nantinya perempuanmu tidak bisa menerima mu dengan sabar, aku khawatir dia menyakitimu sama sepertiku yang selalu membuatmu frustasi dan kerepotan._

 _Maaf, Naruto._

 _Jatuh cinta padamu benar-benar diluar kendaliku._ _Rakus akan dirimu benar-benar egois terbesarku. Tapi kau hanya terganggu? Terbebani?_

 _Aku sayang padamu, sangat._

 _Ketahuilah bahwa aku masih akan sama –dan selalu sama, jangan ragu untuk kembali. Aku akan menerimamu –jika kau memang mau kembali, atau tetap menyudahi saja?_

 _Well, doramaku memang fantastis buatmu._

 _Aku tidak bisa banyak berkata-kata. Kau adalah depresi terbesar yang pernah aku alami –sesakit apapun bersamamu, perasaan ini akan tetap ada. Pada awalnya memang aku tidak suka padamu yang seperti itu, namun lama kelamaan aku mengerti, dan ingin menangani –aku benar-benar ingin menjadi rumahmu, tempatmu untuk mengeluh._

 _Namun sepertinya kau menyerah, ya?_

 _Aku sadar bahwa aku tidak bisa terus menerus mengekangmu._

 _Selama kau hidup dan tertawa, kurasa tidak masalah._

 _Hiduplah sampai umurmu ditentukan, jangan diputus di tengah jalan._

 _Hiduplah. Tanpa –atau denganku._

 _Aku akan selalu ada melihatmu dari tempat yang tidak terjangkau, meskipun tidak bisa menjagamu –aku bisa melindungimu lewat doa, jika Tuhan berkenan mengabulkannya._

 _Kuharap suatu saat kau mau kembali –aku memikirkan pernikahan kau tahu?_

 _Aku sayang padamu, sangat._

 _-Hinata_

.

.

.

.

.

 _04 Desember 2016_

.

 _ **Home**_

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Danke! Tchüs!_

 _Ore_


End file.
